Amor Fantasma
by Lita21
Summary: Ella lo tenía todo. Aún así, se sentía vacía. Él estaba atrapado desde hace mucho, sin que nadie lo viera o escuchara, esperando. Y luego, el Destino los junto. Otra vez. AU DeiSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

A/N: Esta es una nueva historia DeiSaku. Si, estoy oficialmente obsesionada. . Bueno, hay que aprovechar la inspiración.

En cuanto a mi otra historia " Irrevocable", el 4 capítulo saldrá esta semana.

A/N2: Esto es un AU.

_Amor Fantasma._

Capítulo 1

_Detrás de esta sonrisa_

Sakura despertó a una fría mañana de del día Viernes, sintiéndose cansada y con sueño. En otras palabras, sin ganas de hacer nada. Realmente podría pasar todo el día en su cálida y confortable cama...Desafortunadamente, tenía que ir a clases.

Y ella, Haruno Sakura, no era una joven...no, mujer, reconocida y admirada por llegar tarde a clases, ni tampoco por evadir sus responsabilidades. Con un desesperanzador quejido, quitó unas cuantas tiras de su rosado cabello fuera de su rostro, y peleó contra ella misma para levantarse e ir al baño, donde tomó un rápido baño.

Después de veinte minutos, en los cuales ropa y maquillaje estaban incluidos, salió de su departamento ( el cual poseía una vista espectacular al mar, una bañera con suficiente espacio para dos, y cinco dormitorios, por cierto), hacia la Universidad. Estaba sólo a cuatro cuadras de distancia ( hasta en eso tenía suerte), por lo que siempre iba caminando. Ese día no era la excepción, y considerando que aún tenía más de treinta minutos a su favor ( las maravillas de organizar el tiempo), decidió desayunar en el casino de las mencionadas dependencias. (Odiaba cocinar. De hacho, realmente estaba considerando contratar a alguien para ello.Tenía el dinero para hacerlo, después de todo).

Mientras caminaba por un parque, inevitables pensamientos que había estado tratando de ignorar, volvieron a atormentarla. Era su tercer año en la carrera que siempre había querido, tenía un buen lugar en donde vivir, suficiente dinero para el resto de su vida, y una activa vida social. Pero no se sentía feliz. Y _debería_ sentirse feliz.

Sakura lo tenía todo. Pero se sentía...vacía. Y el vacío crecía más y más hasta tal punto que ya no podía seguir ignorándolo.

Sakura caminaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no notó al joven en frente de ella. Por lo tanto, pasó lo inevitable. Chocó directamente contra él. Afortunadamente, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla caer.

-Lo siento tanto, no estaba observando por donde iba- dijo Sakura levantando un poco su cabeza para ver a la persona a la cara.

Era un hombre joven, de hacho, no tendría más años que ella, con rubio cabello, relativamente largo, parte del cual ocultaba su ojo izquierdo. Su ojo derecho, sin embargo, era claramente visible, y Sakura se encontro frente a frente con una mirada azul eléctrica. Su piel era muy pálida, como si los rayos del sol nunca lo hubieran tocado, y resaltaba claramente contra su vestimenta, porque, literalmente, era una _visión en negro_.

Sakura encontró extraña la excesiva sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro del hombre. Parecía como si nunca hubiese establecido contacto con otra persona en su vida.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Sakura, en un intento de romper el incomodo silencio que siguió a su disculpa.

Cuando el no contesto, y seguía mirandola con esa expresión, ella decidió que el hombre era definitivamente raro, y que tenía que irse cuanto antes.

-Con su permiso- dijo, y con una forzada sonrisa hacia el extraño, continuó su camino.

Y ojos azules la siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de cinco horas, tres clases, dos vasos de café extra-grandes, y un dolor de cabeza infernal, Sakura se encontraba actualmente haciendo lo que la mayoría de los estudiante llamaba un maldito proyecto, con una de sus amigas.

-Esto es tan aburrido- Ino, su rubia amiga dijo. Era la quinta vez que decía exactamente lo mismo. No es que Sakura estuviera contando claro...

-Nadie te obligo a hacer esto-una irritada Sakura le respondió. Estaba harta de sus quejas. Ino era genial para pasar tiempo con ella, pero siempre se ponía así en lo relacionado con estudio. Sakura también encontraba aburrido ciertas cosas, pero no era necesario quejarse todo el tiempo.

-Pero igual, porque no...-

-Sabesque, ya basta.Tuve un mal día y no me voy a quedar a escuchar tus quejas. Llamame cuando se te pase- y con eso, recogió sus cosas, e, ignorando los llamados de su amiga, se dirigió hacia su casa.

En el camino, paró para comprar comida (definitivamente, _no_ iba a cocinar), y finalmente llegó al edificio. Esperó a que el elevador se abriera, se metió en él, y oprimió el botón del tercer piso. Buscó las llaves mientras subía, y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, ya se encontraba frenta a la puerta con un número (34), en ella.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando el elevador se abrió de nuevo para dar paso a...

-_Pero si es...el hombre con el que me encontré esta mañana. Extraño,nunca lo había visto antes. Oh, bueno...-_pensó Sakura, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo

Decidiendo que no era de su incumbencia, iba a entrar cuando una voz la llamó.

-¡Espera!-

Miró hacia el lado, para ver al "extraño rubio" caminando hacia ella.

-Eres el hombre de esta mañana-dijo ella

-Si-respondió él, deteniendose a escasa distancia de ella.

-Nunca te vi antes por aquí-

-No vivo aquí-

-¿Entonce que quieres?- preguntó rápidamente. Estaba comenzando a asustarse. De hacho, tuvo que ignorar los gritos de sus instintos, que le ordenaban que entrara a su casa _ahora. _

El hombre, sintiendo su miedo, dijo

-No quise asustarte. Pero necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Deidara-

-No pregunté tu nombre-

-Es todo lo que puedo decir-

En un rápido movimiento, Sakura se encontraba dentro de su departamento, y hubiese logrado cerrar la puerta exitosamente si _Deidara_ no hubiese aparecido delante de ella tan rápidamente que la dejó congelada en su sitio.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Deidara, con un tono que escondía muy bien, pero no del todo, desesperación.

Como Sakura no respondió, y sólo siguió observándolo (estaba demasiado asustada para hacer otra cosa), él continuó

-Eres la única persona que puede verme..-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primer capítulo listo!!! Si!

Te gusto? No te gusto?...pues entonces review! .


	2. Encontrada

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

A/N: Gracias a **katyx**,** Lunnaris**, **Nami-Haruno**, **gaara-fan.neko-chan**, **arhen**, **mifinlow**, **Navigo** y **XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX **por sus reviews!!!

Un agradecimiento especial a **katyx**, **Nami-Haruno**, **gaara-fan.neko-chan**, **arhen**, **Navigo** y **XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX**, por escribirme támbien en mi otra historia!!! Son lo mejor!!!

Advertencia: Sasuke es uno de los tantos villanos en esta historia. ¡Estan advertidos!

Capítulo 2

_Encontrada _

Había un silencio peligroso rondando en el aire, aumentando la tensión, hasta que Sakura literalmente corto el aire con una risa que _casi_ bordeaba en la histeria ( porque nunca Sakura llegaría a encontrarse en tal estado de descontrol), la cual murió rápidamente y fue reemplazada por una expresión completamente seria cuando el hombre frente a ella permanecía impasible frente a su reacción. De hecho, había algo muy parecido a la resignación en su rostro.

-Sakura querida, ¿que estás haciendo?- la voz de su vecina, la Señora Lahey, interrumpió la mutua contemplación, y Sakura miró a su izquierda para encontrar a la pequeña figura de la mujer en frente de la puerta de su departamento, mirandola curiosamente.

-Nada-respondió ella, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios, muy consciente de la figura más cercana a ella, el cual observaba la conversación de ambas mujeres con evidente impaciencia.

-¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, estabas ahí parada, mirando a la nada, y me preocupaste-

-Mirando...¿a la nada?- repitió Sakura, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Deidara, e inmediatamente concentrado su atención en su vecina, la cual estaba buscando las llaves en su cartera.

- Si. ¿ Hay algo o _alguien_ que te tenga observando el vacío querida?-preguntó la Señora Lahey en un tono burlesco, mientras la observaba con un malicioso brillo en los ojos.

Sakura enrojeció al entender la insinuación de la mujer, y, momentaneamente olvidando al hombre cerca de ella, avanzó hacia su vecina hasta quedar al lado de ella.

-Le aseguro, no hay ningún motivo- dijo, demasiado rápido como para parecer sincera.

La mujer rió, divertida frente e la reacción de Sakura.

-Si tu lo dices, querida-

-Gracias por su preocupación, Señora Lahey-

-De nada, Sakura-finalizó la mujer, sonriéndole a Sakura antes de entrar a su hogar.

Con su distracción ya terminada, Sakura giró para decir algo a Deidara... cuando se dio cuenta de que el pasillo estaba vacío.

_¡Pero que diablos!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura masticaba distraídamente su cena, su mente todavía repasando los eventos de ese día. Estaba confundida...y tenía miedo. En primer lugar, nunca había visto a ese hombre en toda su vida, sólo había sido un breve encuentro en el parque, y de repente el hombre estaba en el lugar en el que ella vivía, y no sólo eso, sino que diciendo algo acerca de necesitar ayuda y ser invicible o algo asi!!!, ¡ El hombre salió de la nada y ya sabía en donde vivía!, ¡Que tan retorcido era eso! ¡Que se creía! ¡Un acosador!

Todavía no podía entender como la Señora Lahey no lo había visto... y la manera en que...desapareció. Era imposible. Aún si hubiese bajado por las escaleras, lo habría escuchado. Todo era muy raro. Tal vez ambos eran familia y lo habían planeado juntos...

Regañandose mentalmente por sus estúpidos pensamientos, Sakura terminó su cena.

Después de un rápido aseo y una necesitada ducha, y bajo las cálidas sábanas de su cama, la oscuridad se apoderó de ella, y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

No logró notar unos profundos ojos azules, ni tampoco escuchó la suave voz susurrando en su oído

_Al fin te encontré, amor_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy lejos de allí, en un oscuro y desconocido lugar, una figura encapuchada observaba el cielo. Detrás de ella, sombras adquirieron la silueta de un ser humano.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Él la encontró, Señor. Ya establecieron el primer contacto-

Momentos pasaron en los cuales sólo el viento habló, hasta que la figura encapuchada respondió.

-Entonces debes prevenir el segundo contacto. ¿No es así?-

-Sí, Señor-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en su gran cama, en una de las fantásticas habitaciones de su penthouse, haciendo una de las cosas que más le agradaban. Fumar después del sexo. Lo encontraba relajante después de una actividad tan enérgicamente estresante. El hecho de que estaba prohibido fumar en el edificio le daba exactamente lo mismo. Era el dueño después de todo. Podía hacer lo que se le venía en gana.

Miró hacia su derecha, y observó su reflejo en el hermoso espejo de marcos dorados que decoraba la pared. Repentinamente, su imagen se movió y distorsionó, como si el espejo hubiese adquirido nuevas características líquidas. La extraña ocurrencia duró sólo unos segundos.

Sauke frunció el seño, y miró a la mujer durmiendo a su lado.

-Vete- le dijo, sabiendo que aparentaba.

Sin decir una palabra, la mujer se vistió, tomó su bolso y se fue. Ella era su favorita y ya se sabía la rutina.

Después de asegurarse de que se encontraba solo, Sauke enfocó otra vez su atención en el espejo.

-¿Traes noticias?-

El espejo otra vez adquirió una consistencia líquida, esta vez produciendo ondulaciones, como si el viento azotara su superficie, y de él comenzó a salir una criatura plateada, la cual tenía la forma de una serpiente.

-Sí- siseó la criatura en respuesta

-¿Y?-

-Ella lo vió...- el atronador sonido de vidrio roto interrumpió la explicación. La hermosa lámpara que decoraba la mesa de noche ahora no era más que miles de fragmentos esparcidos en el suelo.

-¡¿Que?!- exclamó Sasuke, furioso.

-Ella lo vió- repitió la serpiente, imperturbable. Este tipo de comportamiento era común en su maestro, después de todo- Y _ellos_ lo saben también.

-¿En serio?-

-¿Que piensas hacer?-

-Supongo que tendré que realizar una pequeña visita a mi ex-novia- Sasuke respondió, a la vez que una fría y cruel sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

La serpiente siseó en aprobación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya!! Realmente estoy inspirada. Logre actualizar dos de mis historias en un día. .

Nuevos personajes ingresan a la historia.¡¡ No será tan fácil para nuestra querida pareja!! o.O

Sakura realmente no tiene idea de lo que le espera. (risa malévola)

De todas maneras, gracias por los reviews!


	3. El principio del fin

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

A/N: Lamento la tardansa, pero ahora que empieza el fin de semana, puedo actualizar.

Muchisimas gracias a **MiaBathory**, **Azka-Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**, **katyx**, **Nami-Haruno**,

**gaara-fan.neko-chan**, **Navigo**,** Grayse**, **arhen **y **XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX**, por darse el tiempo de escribirme!!

Capítulo Tres

_El principio del fin_

Pese a que su día iba, de momento, normal, Sakura tenía la desagradable sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir. Sentía una terrible ansiedad, pero no podía explicar que es lo que la producía. Sólo sabía que comenzó ese mismo día, al despertarse. Sintió que alguien había estado allí. Sin embargo, pese a dar vueltas en su departamento más veces de las consideradas saludables, todo estaba absolutamente igual a como lo había dejado la noche anterior. Pero su intuición decía que algo no estaba bien...y su intuición nunca fallaba.

-Pueden retirarse-la voz de su profesor la sacó bruscamente de su ensimismamiento, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?-Ino pregunto. Habían conversado sobre el pequeño incidente que habían tenido el día anterior, e Ino prometió poner más esfuerzo de su parte. Y, Sakura no tenía ningún problema con eso.

-Sí, lo estoy- respondió Sakura con aire distraido. Su mente no pudo evitar calcular que era la segunda vez que le preguntaban lo mismo en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Una mano en su hombro la hizo volverse hacia su amiga.

-Saku, vamos a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre, y necesito energía si quiero sobrevivir la clase de Trauma.De paso aprovecha de contarme por que estas tan distraída-dijo Ino mientras caminaban hacia el casino.

-En primer lugar, si necesitas tanta energía, come algo decente.Y no, no me refiero a esas cosas grasosas que te gustan tanto-respondió Sakura, adelantandose a la protesta de su amiga- me refiero a comida saludable, ya sabes, la de color verde. Segundo, las clases no son tan malas. De hecho, no te dan ganas de saltar por la ventana apenas te sientas, como en microbiología.

-Tienes razón-dijo divertida Ino, mientras esperaban en fila-¿y bien?

-Bien que-

-Ah! Maldita sea!-se distrajo Ino- ensalada, otra vez!

-Y que esperabas, ¿un menú solo para ti?-dijo Sakura, aliviada de que Ino volcase su atención en la comida.

-¡Pues claro!-

-Sigue soñando Ino-

-Soñar es gratis, Saku-

-Por dios santo, no es lo único que hay. ¿Acaso no ves la comida caliente?, y apúrate que esta atrasando la fila-

-mm-

Al final, Ino se decidió por la comida caliente. Claro, después de que Sakura la amenazara con no ayudarla en los exámenes finales si comía frituras otra vez. Después de sentarse y acomodarse en la mesa de siempre, y, para desgracia de Sakura, Ino retomó el tema.

-No te hagas la tonta, Saku, y dime-

Sakura suspiró resignada, y decidió explicarle lo que le pasaba. En parte.

- No sé. Tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar, eso es todo-

-¿Sólo eso?,-preguntó Ino, decepcionada- y yo que pensaba que estabas saliendo con alguien y no querías contarme-

Ino se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras. El rostro de Sakura había adquirido tal expresión de tristeza que Ino tuvo que resistir la tentación de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, sinceramente.

-Esta bien, no debería afectarme-dijo Sakura-ha pasado bastante tiempo, después de todo-

-Es comprensible. Realmente nunca pensé que Sasuke fuera a hacer algo así-

-Yo tampoco-

El siguiente fue un silencio incómodo, el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

-Disculpa Sakura-dijo Ino rápidamente, mientras se levantaba para atender.

-Ve-

Sakura observó distraídamente como Ino se alejaba a un lugar más tranquilo para poder conversar, cuando su propio celular sono. Sin embargo, lo suyo no era una llamada, sino un mensaje. _Que extraño...hace mucho que no recibo mensajes..._pensó, mientras lo sacaba de su bolso.

**Pronto estaremos juntos, amor**

Sakura, extrañada, buscó el número del emisor de dicho mensaje, sin embargo...

_¿Inválido?, ¿Cómo que inválido? _

Sin embargo, no le dio gran importancia. A Temari le había pasdo lo mismo una vez, y recibió mensajes extraños durante un mes entero,hasta que se le colmó la paciencia y se dedicó a buscar y rebuscar hasta que encontró al gracioso...Y el producto final de todo eso fue su noviazgo con Shikamaru,( después de tres años), quién encontraba demasiado "problemático", encarase con Temari frente a frente.

Sonriendo ante ese recuerdo, Sakura esperaba pacientemente a Ino mientras obserbava a través de la ventana. Y alguien le llamó la atención.

Se encontraba sentado en una banca, en la vereda del frente.Observaba el suelo, pues no podía distinguirlo claramente. Y dio gracias por eso.

El hombre llevaba una capa negra con rojo, pero por la distancia Sakura no podía distinguir la forma. Era muy alto, y llevaba un bulto mucho mayor en la espalda, que tampoco pudo distinguir. Sintió escalofríos. Había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba para nada.

Sakura frotó sus ojos, cerrandolos y abriendolos un par de veces, como para verificar que estuviese ahí.

Al volver a observar, se quedó de piedra. Tenía la completa certeza de que, de entre toda la gente, ese hombre la estaba observando.Y estaba sonriendo.

-Ya terminé-

A Sakura casi le da un ataque del miedo.

-¡Ino, me asustaste!-dijo enojada.

-¿Pero porqué?-preguntó la otra, extrañada.

-Olvidalo, mejor vamos a clases-

-Esta bien-

Recojiendo sus cosas, Sakura se atrevió a dar una última mirada.

_Y el banco estaba vacío..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame no pudo evitar sonreir. La joven era un libro abierto. Practicamente podía sentir su confusión. Se preguntaba que había visto Deidara en ella. Porque en lo que a él respectaba, no le veía nada especial.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kisame?-

_Hablando del rey de Roma... _

-Deidara, tanto tiempo-respondió, ignorando la pregunta descaradamente, y sonriendo cínicamente al recién llegado-todavía invisible, por lo que veo.

-No has respondido-

-Bueno, bueno, ya sabes. Observando.Me gusta este lugar-

-¡No me hables como si fuera idiota! jamás te has parado a observar algo en tu miserable vida- gritó un enfurecido Deidara.

-Vaya, vaya... Nunca pensé que los rumores fueran ciertos, niño bonito. Pero parece ser que esa...joven si te cambió- ahora Kisame no tenía una pisca de humor en el rostro. De hecho, parecía como si fuese a matar a alguien por sólo mirarlo-Dejaste que una estúpida mujer te controlara. Mereces lo que te esta pasando.

-Tu no tienes idea de nada-dijo Deidara

-Se más de lo que crees. Y dejame decirte que es un muy buen castigo. Je!, andar errante por la Tierra, y _solo._ Es una lástima que ella no te recuerde- observó Kisame.

-No me interesa lo que tu y el Líder estén tramando. Te juro que te arrepentiras si le haces daño, Kisame- advirtió Deidara, y con eso, desapareció, con una risa divertida como respuesta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, un lujoso auto aparcaba en el estacionamiento de la Universidad, recibiendo miradas llenas de curiosidad y admiración. De él salió un joven de negro cabello, el cual daba la impresión de que todo a su alrededor era demasiado poco para él.

Una joven de rubios cabellos, y energético andar observó extrañada toda la conmoción a su alrededor.

_No puedo creer tanto escándalo por un auto_, pensó Temari, e iba a proseguir su caminar, cuando algo del hombre que se bajo de él le resultó familiar, y decidió acercarse para ver mejor.

Al reconocerlo, la preocupación invadió su mente.

_Sasuke Uchiha. Cómo te atreves..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba prácticamente contando los pocos minutos que quedaban para salir de clases mientras observaba la puerta que le daría su salvación. Simplemente no podía concentrarse en clases. Y lo pero de todo era que no tenía a Ino a su lado,pues cada una había elejido distintos ramos.

Cuando al fin el profesor concluyó, fue la primera en salir, y se dirigió directamente al baño. Fue inmediatamente al del tercer piso, pues era el menos concurrido precisamente por estar tan lejos, lo que le convenía. Necesitaba refrescarse un poco.

Al entrar, y como era de esperar, no había nadie. Se observó en el espejo, y este le devolvió ojeras y un serio semblante. _Me veo horrible, _pensó, mientras se inclinaba para poder mojar su rostro. Una presencia detrás de ella la hizo enderezarse, y se encontró con la reflexión de Deidara justo detrás de ella.

_-Tienes que venir conmigo, ahora-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Aquí esta! Al fin pude actualizar. Bueno, Sakura esta llendo de mal en peor, como todos se habrán dado cuenta, pero allí estara Deidara para ayudarla .

En otra cosa, les anunció que tengo pensado hacer otra historia, sin embargo, esta sería un SakuDeiIno.

El primer capítulo estaría listo en una semana y media. Diganme que piensan. O.o

Saludos!!


	4. Las Memorias de mis Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

A/N: Dios!!! No he actualizado esta historia en muchisimo tiempo. ¡¡¡¡Perdón mis queridos lectores!!! ( me arrodillo y levanto las mano en súplica), pero ahora estoy aprovechando de tener un fin de semana largo, y que me permite actualizar. Eso debe contar ¿No?. Aplacaría su furia ¿verdad? (pregunta nerviosa a lectores).

A/N: Ahora que tengo tiempo, no sólo aprovecho de dar las gracias a la gente que me ha escrito, sino que también a replicar más ampliamente. Aunque es probable que muchos de ustedes vayan directamente a la historia...

nadeshiko-uchiha: Tienes toda la razón. Leer una historia ya avanzada es mucho mejor que leerla capítulo a capítulo.No se esta con el alma en la mano esperando lo que viene. ( Si, lo sé, ¡¡¡¡estoy pecando!!!!!, pero consuelate en que yo tambien sufro lo mismo.) En otro tema,es un alivio saber que esta historia te mantiene intrigada. Cuesta mucho mantenerla así, pero se hace lo que se puede. ¡Gracias por escribir! besos.

Navigo: Bueno, espero qu este capítulo te responda algunas de tus preguntas ( si es que te acuerdas de ellas,jaja... ¡squack!, mi musa me golpea y me recuerda de que es mi culpa el que a lo mejor no te acuerdes, y me pide que me disculpe, asi que ¡¡¡Perdón!!!).

AzkaAlexia-HiwatariKon: ¡¡¡Me alegra de que te gusta esta historia!!!, y aprovecho de decirte que Sasuke es, en esta historia, un niño muy,muy malo. Jeje

Lunnaris: Sólo una palabra. Bueno dos: Lo siento, lo siento,lo siento. Se que me demore. Pero aqui esta.¿perdón?

Nami-Haruno: No, no tengo ninguna intención de matarte. Si lo hago, ya no podrías seguir leyendo. . Que lo encuentres genial me parece genial. Gracias!

MiaBathory:¡¡¡¡ ART-SEMPAIIII!!!! Tanto tiempo sin leerte... en un capítulo de fic. . Bueno, me animé (¡al fin!, dice mi musa, y aqui hay algo). Tal vez incluso tu te animas también...(hint,hint).

arhen: Ojalá que este capitulo te sigua manteniendo interesada.¿porfis?

gaara-fan.neko-chan: Al fin se responde algunas preguntas. Aunque sea a medias. Y si, no hacen falta palabras para responder el porqué Deidara esta (estaba TOT) tan bueno. Mmm...

XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX: Lo bueno de las pocas palabras es que van directo al grano. Gracias!!

katsura-chan Uchiha: No te preocupes, va a haber muuucchhoo DeiSaku. Y si, Sasuke es MALO, con letras mayúsculas. Se lo merece.

ame-sempai: Tu tampoco te preocupes, que solo estará así en un principio,y nunca tanto como para pasar llorando. Ese no sería nuestro querido Dei, que todas amamos.

Kikyoni: NOOOO...me demore...lo siento...me basta con que mi musa me castigue, no me castigues tu también ¿ok?( espero espectante)

AmareAndrea: Esta pareja es de lo mejor, si son tan lindos juntos. Y ya vas a ver que Sakura comienza a recordar.jeje, la pobre, a veces me asombro de lo que le hago a los personajes. O.O

Nolwenn MagicMind: Que bueno que te guste y ojalá que te sigua gustando. Feliz de que te guste mi manera de escribir. Gracias!

Jude-chan: Aqui hay otro capítulo para satisfacer tu curiosidad. ¡Disfruta!

Capítulo cuatro

_Las Memorias de mis Recuerdos_

_La vida había dejado de existir a su alrededor. Ni siquiera el cielo había logrado sobrevivir a la batalla. Su grisáceo color era el pálido reflejo de lo que quedó en tierra firme. Incontables cuerpos se encontraban desparramados a lo largo de la amplia costa, todos ellos indistinguibles entre si, pese a que, poco tiempo atrás, pelearon por colores y creencias distintas. El mar, rojo desde hace mucho tiempo, parecía protestar frente a tanta desolación con su violencia._

_De la nada, una figura esbelta apareció a la sombra de un árbol, negro y muerto. Miró con tristeza a su alrededor, y su preguntó cuando todo comenzó a ir mal. Ya casi había olvidado el color del mar, y el sol no calentaba su piel desde aquella vez..._

_Observó el árbol a su lado, y, en un acto de revelión contra lo que veía, tocó el frío tronco. Lentamente, el tronco pareció agrandarse, las ramas a moverse, las hojas a salir, y en poco tiempo, un árbol fuerte y sano pareció salir del anterior. No, no del todo sano.Las hojas presentaban el color del otoño: amarillo, café.No había verde por ninguna parte._

_Después de todo, había cosas que ni la magia podía sanar..._

_¡Sakura!_

_La mencionada, sorprendida, se dio vuelta al oír su nombre, sólo para sentir como su corazón se contraía frente a la figura del hombre frente a ella, tan en contraste como el lugar como la noche al día._

_-Deidara, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella, en el más frío tono que pudo evocar. No podía entender como es que había llegado a la situación en la que se encontraba. De hecho, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que lo había maldecido por cruzarse en su vida._

_Debe ser el karma-pensó, en un pensamiento completamente estúpido que ofrece la mente como distracción frente a situaciones muy estresantes- algo muy terrible debí haber hecho en mi vida pasada._

_Y es que jamás se imaginó, llena de ilusiones al salir de la academia, que se enamoraría del enemigo...si a veces lse reía de la pura ironía._

_Deidara no mostró movimiento alguno frente a la fría respuesta, sin embargo, sus ojos se suavizaron con una emosión frente a la cual Sakura prefería mantenerse ignorante. Por su propia sanidad._

_-¡Lo mataste!, ¡mataste a Lee!- acusó ella, dejando fluir la rabia y pena que la embargaba. De todos modos, no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda que pudiese escucharlos._

_-Era él o Naruto, Amor- dijo él en un susurro, y con un tono casi suplicante._

_-¡No me llames así!-_

_Deidara, en vez de responder, comenzó a acercarse a ella, sin embargo, paró al sentir la magia que empezaba a emanar de Sakura._

_-No puedo más Deidara. La próxima vez nos enfrentaremos tú y yo, y eso lo sabes muy bien,- dijo ella-no volveremos a vernos de nuevo._

_Frente a esto, el varonil rostro se endureció, y las siguientes palabras helaron y calentaron su sangre al mismo tiempo._

_-Eres mi Destinada. ¡Te buscaré en esta vida y en las siguientes si es necesario! ¿crees que esto no me afecta?, ¿verte en el bando contrario, tratando de adivinar si estas viva o muerta?-_

_-¡Basta!-_

_-Jámas pensé en conocerte-prosiguió Deidara, como si no la hubiese escuchado, volviendo a tratar de acercarse a ella- pero, ya que lo hice, no me arrepiento. ¿y tú?-_

_terminó él, a la vez que se paraba frente a ella, y levantaba una mano para jugar con los rosados cabellos._

_-No, no me arrepiento. De hecho, me llevare esos recuerdos conmigo, y serán los que mantendran en pie- dijo Sakura, y de su cuello liberó un fino collar, el cual llevaba _

_una pequeña piedra en forma de lágrima, de un azúl claro y brillante. _

_Colocándoselo a Deidara, le explicó_

_-Cuida esta joya por mi, pues aunque pienses que es sólo una piedra, la he llevado conmigo desde pequeña. Es mucho más importante de lo que crees. No la pierdas-_

_-¿De qué estas hablando?- preguntó Deidara, confundido._

_Sakura iba a responder, pero en vez de eso hizo un gesto como si escuchara un sonido que solo ella podía oir, y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa._

_-Debo irme- replicó, con un dejo de miedo en la voz._

_-Espera, aún n...-_

_-Deidara, ¡es que no entiendes!, ¡debo irme! es...Sasuke- _

_Ante esto, Deidara pasó de la aprehensión a la rabia._

_- Que tiene que ver ese infeliz en esto-_

_-Me esta llamando-_

_-No respondas-_

_-No puedo hacer eso,¡ pensarán que soy una traidora!- _

_-Sakura yo...-comenzó a decir Deidara, pero Sakura, sin querer oir más, lo interrumpió._

_-Adiós- dijo, y un instante, se esfumó. _

_El __**te amo **__que seguia nunca fue escuchado. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con una noche fresca y un cielo iluminado por estrellas. Se preguntó si es que lo que había soñando era un sueño

_Pero parecía tan real..._

-¿Estás bien?- la sobresaltó una voz.

-¡Tú otra vez!- dijo ella, al reconocer al hombre con el que se había topado la primera vez en el parque. De la nada, se le vino a la memoria la última vez que se topó con él, lo que era ilógico, pues había sido en la Universidad, y el sol estaba brillando...- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿cómo llegué aquí?-preguntó, mientras miraba a todas partes, esperando encontrar un lugar conocido. Lo único que vio fue una especie de claro, que se extendía hacia los límites de su visión, y que sólo parecía ser interrumpido por unos cuantos árboles (como en el que estaba apoyada), y grandes roqueríos, uno de los cuales era ocupado por Deidara, si es que no le fallaba la memoria.

-No conoces este lugar-No era pregunta, ni tampoco aseveración. Parecía másbien, como si le estuviese informando.

-¿Ah?-

Sakura comenzó a molestarle el hecho de que el hombre siempre parecía saber lo que estaba pensando. Por su parte, Deidara solo respondió con una enigmática sonrisa, como si la elocuencia con la que se había expresado era algo que ya había visto antes, y que consideraba gracioso. Sakura se centro en eso, y decidió ignorar lo que esa sonrisa le provocaba.

-¡ Deja de burlarte de mi!- dijo, contrariada.

Como si fuese posible, la única respuesta que tuvo fue una pequeña, casi inexistente, carcajada. Esta vez no pudo ignorar el extraño sentimiento que la envargó.

-¿Donde estamos?- preguntó, aún soyendo sus propios latidos.

La sonrisa se esfumó, y Sakura casi se sintió culpable. Casi.

-Lejos del peligro-

-¡¿Estamos en peligro?!- dijo alarmada.

-Tú lo estás-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí-

-¡Pero porqué, si no he hecho nada!-

Otra vez la sonrisa, y Sakura pensó vagamente que si no se hacía inmune a ella, iba a empezar a avergonzarse a si misma.

-Tienes razón- dijo él, y justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse aliviada, añadió-no has hecho nada en esta vida.

Un silencio sólo quebrado por el viento siguió a esas palabras.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella al fin, poniendose en pie bruscamente, y avanzando hacia él- no entiendo absolutamente nada.¡ Apareces de un día para otro, hablando de fantasmas y de no se qué, y ahora estoy en un lugar que no conozco, contigo, y me estás insinuando que existen las vidas pasadas!- terminó, casi gritando al final y directamente en el rostro de Deidara.

- No sabes cuanto extrañé tu temperamento-

El sonido que siguió fue el de una mano en contacto con una mejilla.

-Deja de burlarte de mi, si ni siquiera me cono...-Sakura se interrumpió, pues estaba lo suficientemente cerca para observar el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Era idéntico al de su sueño.

Deidara calló su replicaba ante la petrificada mirada de Sakura, y siguiendo su mirada, preguntó inmediatamente.

-¿Lo has visto antes?-

-N..No-negó la joven, sin quitar los ojos de la joya.

Él la observó por largo rato, y luego, casi en un susurro, afirmó

-Me alegra saber que te acuerdas del regalo que me diste, amor-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin!!! Largo flash-back, y si, Deidara esta un poco OC, pero ya les había dicho que estaría así al principio. Y aprovecho de advertirles que si bien volverá a hacer el mismo más adelante se mantendra como esta con Sakura. Ya saben que ella es un...caso especial .

Adiós!

-


End file.
